Painters who used brushes often spill paint when moving the brush and its paint container to different location. This is especially true when going up and down ladders when the users concentration is divided between staying on the ladder and keeping the brush and paint container from dripping paint. The semi-circular thin wire bail wire handle typical found on many paint cans or containers is pivotally attached to the can its ends adding providing added degree of movement which adds to the balancing act required as the user moves the container from place to place. To compensate for these concerns attachments and accessories usable with paint containers have been designed that seek to reduce or eliminate the possibility of the spillage of paint as the container is moved. Each such improvement provides a degree of success. However, none provides the multiple convenience of a paint container that has an easy to carry stationary handle, a built-in brush holder with its own tilted excess paint drain that communicates with lower reservoir and an easy to pour spout all as more fully described herein.